Riverside
by Forget-or-forgive
Summary: Quand Quinn se balade et se remémore des souvenirs avec sa chère et tendre...


**OSécrit en écoutant la chanson d'Agnes Obel - Riverside**

**Court et sur Faberry.**

* * *

_I walk to the borders on my own to fall in the water just like a stone chilled to the marrow in them bones._

_Why do I go here all alone ?_

Le long de cette rivière nous avons marché ensemble, main dans la main. Nous avons ri, pleuré, souri mais nous avons surtout fait silence. Ici, tout a commencé.

Sans rien dire, tu m'avais embrassée. Tes longs cheveux bruns dansaient au vent, nous étions venues ici parce que je voulais te faire découvrir cet endroit. Je voulais passer un après-midi ensoleillé avec ma meilleure amie. J'étais tombée sur cette berge par hasard une semaine auparavant, cherchant un joli coin dans la forêt, et j'avais atterrit ici.

Nous avions marché, couru, ri, respiré… Au début, tu avais les yeux rivé vers le ciel, puis vers les arbres qui longeaient ce côté de la rivière. Une légère brise venait nous rafraichir avec une douce odeur de sève. Tu courrais, te sentant libre. Libre de tout. Pendant ce temps-là, j'avais sorti mon appareil photo et j'avais capturé ces images d'insouciance et de liberté. Tu ne t'en étais même pas douté, trop occupée à apprécier cet environnement.

Le soleil perçait à travers la cime des arbres de la forêt. Un rayon lumineux se propageait sur les petits rochers que composait la berge. La rivière était calme, le courant presque absent. Pour seule mélodie, quelques oiseaux sifflaient et nous pouvions deviner le ruissèlement d'une petite cascade non loin.

Tu courais, faisant des zigzags pour couvrir toute la largeur de la berge et moi je te suivais tranquillement, à l'affut, derrière toi. Malgré les cailloux qui jonchaient le sol tu ne tombais et je t'admirais pour ça, moi-même parfois je glissais, sans que tu ne t'en aperçoives.

Tes éclats de rire rythmaient cette douce journée. De temps en temps, tu me lançais un regard remplit de joie et puis tu repartais dans ta course effrénée.

A la fin de l'après-midi, quand le soleil commençait à décliner, tu t'étais arrêté et avait constitué deux fauteuils de fortune avec deux rocher plus gros que les autres. Tu étais vidée de toute énergie, t'appuyant sur moi, la tête reposant sur mon épaule, et tu glissais lentement. Tu es alors venue t'installer entre mes jambes, reposant cette fois-ci ta tête sur ma poitrine, mes bras encerclant ta taille fine. J'étais bien. A cet instant, j'étais heureuse.

Je sentais que tu t'assoupissais et j'ai resserré ma prise autour de ta taille. Aujourd'hui je me demande encore comment tu as fait, mais d'un coup, sans crier gare, tu as pivoté ton corps entre mes bras et tu as collé tes lèvres contre les miennes. Aucun mot n'a été dit après cela, seul notre regard échangé nous a fait comprendre.

Et depuis ce jour-là, on ne s'est plus jamais quittée, ou presque.

Ici, il y a 10 ans, notre premier baiser a été échangé. Ici, sur cette même berge, nous nous sommes mariées.

Et ce mariage, qu'en dire. Un temps magnifique, avec un soleil qui nous souriait et des oiseaux posés sur leur branche pour être spectateurs de ces deux mots qui signeront une nouvelle vie pour nous. Ta voix n'a jamais été aussi belle que cette fois où tu as prononcé ce doux « Oui ».

Et puis le chao, le temps a changé du tout au tout, une forte pluie s'est abattue sur la rivière, son lit a débordé et le courant créé a tout emporté sur son passage. Aucune des personnes présentes n'a été blessée, mais une sacrée peur est empreinte dans nos mémoires.

Les années ont passé et le paysage n'a presque pas changé. De nouvelles fleurs ont fait leur apparition grâce au miracle de la nature. La faune et la flore se sont développées, faisant de ce lieu une photo de carte postale. Ici, nous sommes dans notre petit jardin secret.

Notre histoire d'amour est née ici, la nature a pu admirer son évolution et sa concrétisation. Chaque dimanche nous organisions une escapade dans ce lieu et jamais le sentiment de lassitude ne nous a atteintes.

Sur un galet, tu avais dessiné une étoile jaune et un cornet de glace. L'étoile pour la star que tu es et le cornet pour celle que j'ai été et qui n'est plus avec toi. Le temps protège ce caillou déposé au pied d'un tronc.

Aujourd'hui, en passant mon doigt sur les deux dessins, j'ai ressenti tout l'amour que tu me portes, même de là-haut.

Ici, tout a commencé. Ici, tout a fini. Je t'aime mon étoile.


End file.
